The present invention relates to snowplow apparatus for mounting to a motor vehicle as an accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to snowplow apparatus that is adjustable about four different pivot points.
Snowplows are designed for ease of attachment to a truck or tractor during the fall and winter and removal during the spring summer. During operation they can be raised and lowered by the vehicle operator and, in the case of a hinged V-plow, the blades can be adjusted independently to form an “A” shape in front of the vehicle, a “V” shape for accumulating snow, and even to form a straight blade, either angled or perpendicular to the line of travel.
While snowplows can easily push snow, they are less than satisfactory when attempting to override snow with the blade and pull in backward, away from a building or door for example.